When an internal combustion engine is running, rotational irregularities occur because varying quantities of fuel are injected into the individual cylinders of the internal combustion engine. Tolerances of the individual injection components are significant. In motor vehicles, for example, the resulting rotational irregularities can cause vibrations. These tolerances can be reduced only by expending a considerable amount of time and energy.
Means for controlling the running smoothness of an internal combustion engine, which are used to reduce vibrations produced as a result of variations in the quantity of injected fuel, are known. It is known, for example, to determine the amount by which the rotational speed of individual cylinders deviates from the average rotational speed of the internal combustion engine. However, such a means for controlling the running smoothness of an internal combustion engine is able to be optimized only for a limited rotational-speed range, and, thus, the vibrations can be compensated for only in a limited rotational-speed range.